


puppy

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Mild Virginity Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: After their run in with Adam at S, Reki and Langa decide to cash in on their deal with Miya.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Hasegawa Langa, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki, Chinen Miya/Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	puppy

“Doesn’t look much like a little kitten, now, mm, Langa?” Reki asked, voice rough as he held Miya’s head down, ignoring his nails as they scratched at his thighs, throat convulsing around him as he fought off gags.

Green eyes glared up at the other, defiance burning in them.

With a small smirk, Reki was pulling out and pushing back in, thrusting rough and hard, uncaring of the way Miya would choke, eyes pressed shut to hide the way he teared up.

He looks  _ exquisite  _ like this, with his lips all swollen and red, shiny with spit that ran down his chin from the corners of his mouth, tears in his eyes even as his defiant anger glows in them.

“Fuck, your mouth..” Reki moans under his breath, fingers curling into his thick hair as he was careful to not jostle the floppy clip-on puppy ears nestled into his hair. 

A hand slid down around his throat, tightening around it as he pushed in. Miya’s nails became more insistent against Reki’s thighs, drawing blood as he fought against the hand in his hair and his lack of air.

“Keep struggling, holy shit.” Tipping his head back, Reki moaned loudly, biting his lip hard as he held Miya’s head down, a little gasping moan leaving his mouth as he came, holding him as felt Miya swallowing around him.

Letting go, Miya quickly pushed away from Reki, coughing and inhaling sharply as he spit out what little cum he hadn’t swallowed, face red in embarrassment, anger and exertion.

“Langa,” Reki started as he raked a hand through his messy and sweaty hair, grabbing Miya by the back of the neck like one would a puppy as he looked at the other boy, pausing at the look in his eyes.

The typically icy blue was dark and focused on the boy between them, and a jolt of heat shot through the redhead as he narrowed the look in his eyes down to lust.

“Don’t break him.” He finds himself saying when Langa finally meets his eyes and the boy just gives a short nod before Miya is being forced into his arms.

Now that he didn’t have him on his knees, Reki allowed himself to look him over. 

He was short for a fifteen year old, he had old bruises on his hips and legs from wiping out on his skateboard (they were familiar as Reki tended to often have his own), and it added a little bit of humanity to the hopeful’s seemingly spotless prestige.

And his mouth looked wonderful, being fucked by Langa’s fingers now, little moans startled out of the boy as he’s held roughly in place by his hair. 

Pulling his fingers from his mouth, he quickly replaces them with his tongue as he kisses Miya, the deep and filthy sort that makes the boy’s toes curl against Reki’s bedroom floor.

Breaking the kiss, they were both panting quietly as Miya was forced back onto the bed, stumbling as he tried to keep up with Langa’s rushed pace, but soon he was surrounded by messy covers and pillows as his legs were spread, whimpering when Langa dragged his nails against his inner thighs, leaving harsh red lines against his pale skin.

Miya gasped out in pain when Langa dug his nails into the bruises on his hip, another hand snaking between his legs. 

“Stay still.” Langa’s voice was rough, his lips found Miya’s unmarked neck and his teeth soon after, setting out to hurt the boy more than pleasure him.

“Here,” Reki muttered, pushing a half-full bottle of lube into Langa’s free hand, once again hard as he watched how roughly the typically sweet boy was being with the younger of the three.

“Such a cute puppy.” Langa whispered against Miya’s skin, messily slicking three fingers with lube, wasting no time between that and pushing one into the boy beneath him, relishing his pained gasp as he briefly slowed his pace, soothing the bite mark he left with small licks and kisses that trailed down his chest before he stopped at his nipples, looking up at him through his hair.

Raising his hands, and ignoring the tremors that shook through him, Miya rested his hands in Langa’s hair and gently guided his head down.

Their eyes met and it was more personal and boundary pushing than anything that had been done so far, it made him inhale sharply through his nose. Appearing satisfied with Miya’s reaction, Langa dragged his tongue over one of the boy’s nipples, eyes falling closed when he moaned.

“Langa,” Miya gasped softly, cutting himself off as another finger was pushed into him and then the gentleness of the moment was gone and Langa’s tongue was replaced by teeth as he bit him, soothing it with soft, kitten licks before he was harshly sucking, fingers taking up a rough pace, occasionally glancing against his prostate, making his cock jump against his stomach, pre-cum building at the slit.

Miya’s mewling moans sent heat through both of the boys, the way his back arched and he squirmed as if he couldn’t decide whether he liked the pain or not.

“Hurry up and fuck me or I’m-I’m going to cum if you don’t-“ Miya’s voice was rough and broken, but his words were enough to make Langa let go of him proper, though only to slick up his cock with the remaining lube that was on his hand.

Miya bit his lip, legs drawing together as he watched him. He wasn’t huge, or anything like that, but the look in his eyes and the pain still throbbing in his chest and neck was enough foreshadowing as to what he planned to do to him.

Grabbing one of his ankles, Langa forced his legs back open before he was settling between them, lifting Miya up in a manner that was seemingly effortless to slide a pillow beneath his hips.

“Do you want this?” He asks suddenly, looking almost like himself, save for his messy hair.

“Yeah.” Miya answered without hesitation. “This was part of our deal, remember?”

“If you ask me to stop after this, I’m not going to.”

Reki moaned softly from beside them and they both looked towards the redhead, who was gripping the covers on either side of his legs, cock hard and dripping against his stomach.

“Sorry, I just.. that was really hot.” He murmured with an embarrassed smile and it seemed to lighten the mood, softening some of its harsher edges.

“It’s okay. You should touch yourself while I fuck him.” Langa replies nonchalantly and it just makes him twitch before nodding quickly and looking back at Miya.

The boy was looking between them with wide eyes, breathing a little heavier.

“You..” He trailed off, reaching down between his legs to guide Langa towards his hole with a nudge of his foot against his back.

Looking down between them, Langa’s hands slide down the back of Miya’s thighs to spread him open further, biting his lips as his already dilated pupils seem to grow larger, the thin ring of blue once surrounding them almost invisible.

Nudging the head of his cock against him, he pushes in slowly, sinking into the heat around him with a startled moan. 

Miya finds himself holding his breath, trying to force himself to keep still through the burn and stretch.

“Miya, relax, you’re hurting me.” Langa chastises, one of his hands going to Miya’s neck, squeezing at the sides lightly in warning.

“I can’t-“

“You haven’t done this before?”

Shaking his head, Miya looks away in embarrassment. The hand around his neck tightens and he gasps, breathing in harshly to keep what little air he can.

“Relax and I’ll let you breathe.” Is all the older boy says, and the younger boy finds that thought nearly  _ impossible,  _ he can barely stay even mildly relaxed while his body fights against his natural response to fight, to  _ breathe— _

Forcing out a slow exhale, the last of his air gone, he makes himself relax into the bed, trying and failing to gasp when Langa pushes the rest of the way in. 

His reward is given promptly as Langa lets him go and he chokes and sputters when he inhales too fast, his hazy head clearing.

Thrusting slowly, Langa finds a steady rhythm, leaning down and resting his head against Miya’s shoulder as he speaks softly, though loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

“.. can’t believe you let me pop your cherry..” A little kiss is pressed to his shoulder before his hips are hiked up and Langa’s pace becomes fast and hard, thrusts deep and bordering on painful.

Readjusting himself, Langa tilts his head up, lips resting against Miya’s ear.

“Such a little slut, giving it up to me like this all over a bet.” A particularly hard thrust punctuates his sentence and-

“ _ Ah! _ Ah, Langa, not there-“

“Where? Right here?” Langa asks mockingly as he thrusts against Miya’s prostate, laughing almost cruelly when the boy confirms the rhetorical question.

“Why? Don’t you want it to feel good or are you scared you’ll cum?”

“I’ll-“

“It feels good for  _ me  _ when I fuck you like this, you get so tight every time I hit it and-“ Langa cuts himself off with a laugh, looking down between them.

“You came? Just from that?” He tried to meet Miya’s eyes but he looked away, cheeks burning redder than they’d been before, no doubt ashamed.

“Oh, that’s so  _ pathetic.  _ But it’s okay, you’re still just a little puppy, you can  _ learn.”  _ Langa says, gripping Miya’s hips to yank him down against him with every thrust, staring down at Miya’s face. “Have you ever touched yourself there?”

“Yes, but it’s- it-“

“It’s different, huh?” Langa asked, picking up the dropped sentence, “Bet your fingers didn’t do a good enough job then if you could barely last two minutes.” He tsked, observing the boy’s expression.

His eyebrows were crinkled up in discomfort, and his hands were resting against Langa’s chest and stomach like he wanted to push him away. His breath was shuddering, gasps and whimpers interspersed between breathy moans.

“What’s wrong?”

“It hurts-“

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes! Stop, it’s too much, it hurts, Langa.” His voice was a whine, peeking up eyes open to look up at the older boy through his messy hair.

“I liked it when you called me  _ big brother  _ best.” Langa says, as if Miya hadn’t spoken, and then the resting hands against him started to push at him.

“Stop-“

“Fucking-“ Grabbing Miya’s wrists with one hand, he forced them back against the bed, leaning over him and nearly bending the boy in half, he took up a brutal pace, the sound of flesh-on-flesh echoing harshly throughout the room.

“I said I wasn’t going to  _ fucking stop,  _ so don’t be a stupid little mutt and try to  _ fight me.” _

Langa’s growling order was only slightly undermined by the soft sound of Reki muffling himself as he came, apparently having followed the boy’s order to touch himself.

“God-“ Langa gritted out before he was biting down into Miya’s shoulder, holding him down roughly against himself as he came, thrusts erratic and uncoordinated until they eventually slowed to a stop.

Letting the boy’s wrists go, he sat up and pulled out slowly. Keeping his legs spread, he watched in mild fascination as his cum started to drip out of his red and somewhat swollen hole, trembling.

He had bites and bruises around one of his nipples, a plethora of bites and bruises over his neck while handprint bruises marred both his hips and another formed over his wrists. The backs of his thighs and ass were an angry red, and Langa relished touching him just to see him flinch away.

“Fuck.” Langa swore, leaning down and resting his head against Miya’s stomach, the boy’s cock was half-hard already.

“Langa?” Miya’s voice was soft and reedy, his head tilted back as he panted softly.

“Mm?” 

“Let’s make another deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [here](https://twitter.com/ariaforhypnos) on Twitter!


End file.
